Top of the World
by The Lovely Psyche
Summary: Literally on the "top of the world", Shira Brazille has opened her new Alpha Academy on the very summit of the highest mountain on Earth. Skye's generation have long graduated and it's now time for the new generations of alphas to take over.
1. Application & Info

**Hi everyone! Some of you might know me from my fanfics, the most prominent one being ****The One**** which was previously an Alpha Academy fanfic SYOC. I had discontinued that story (for reason, refer to The One) and with my experiences and knowledge, I wanted to start a new fic that's a lot more improved. So! Apply and see if you get in!**

**First off, some ground rules.**

**1. Each person is allowed to submit one character (if I need more, I will ask :D).**

**2. Each writer submitting a character MUST HAVE A FANFICTION ACCOUNT. I will need to PM you with updates on the story, voice any concerns about your character, or ask about anything that is related with this new story or your character.**

**3. I strongly suggest you use the application form that I provided. While I am perfectly happy with you adding some info (under the category "Extra Info:") I want to see that you took the time to fill out the application and didn't just copy and paste from some other place. **

**4. While I know that this is a debatable issue, I want you to answer it in third person, as the creator of your character. (There will be one question that is supposed to be answered in first person)**

**5. An Alpha Track is required. I would prefer that you only have one, but if you seriously need two, then that's fine with me. (Just try not to tell me that you're a singer, dancer, model, inventor, tennis player and mathematical genius all together, kay?). Mmm, the more unique the better? You don't have to start telling me that your character is a professional clown :D… but I would like it if there weren't ten dancers.**

**6. A word about the characters….. Now, I now that many of you base your characters off yourself….but I suggest against doing so. I've got a few reasons for that. (I've done it before….). First, it's almost too easy for it to become a Mary-Sue. I know alphas are special, talented and more…..alpha! But! By basing a character off yourself, you'd tend to keep characteristics that you have, increase the talents that do you have, hype up the looks, and erase many flaws. You'd lean towards making the character the "ideal you" and that's practically a Mary-Sue. Now, I know that not all of you do this, but from other stories that have SYOC (There are many in the Hunger Games category) this is very common. So I suggest that you create your very own character that could be the complete opposite of yourself! **

**7. Try to stand out while being realistic! Or try to be different, yet fit in. Er, did that make sense? I hope it did…..**

**8. Flaws! YOUR CHARACTER HAS FLAWS. Look at Skye Hamilton. Look at Charlie Deery. Look at Allie A. Even more, look at Massie Block. They. Have. Flaws. Even Shira! (She's friendless, compassionless, mean, selfish!) Please make realistic flaws that will WORK AGAINST your character! **

**9. Uhm, never mind. I'll just give you the application form now (: (I'm pretty….verbose. Chatty. Digressive. You name it :D)**

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong>

**Hometown:**

**Alpha Track:**

**Physical Appearance: **

**Personality:**

**Family:**

**Friends:**

**History/Background:**

**Alpha Qualities:**

**Alpha Motto:**

**Flaws:**

**Physical things that make you stand out: (Freckles, a crooked smile, different eye color – please don't go crazy on this one! – or maybe a charm bracelet that you always wear! Be unique!)**

*****Now, answer in first person. Answer as if you are that character!*****

**Why would you be admitted to Alpha Academy?:**

**What could you contribute to Alpha Academy?:**

**Tell me, what makes you different than the other girls?:**

*****Back to answering as the creator of your character*****

**Extra Info:**

* * *

><p><strong>Now…some info on how I'm running this story.<strong>

**This is set two years after Skye, Charlie and Allie's generation have graduated. (I really have no idea who won that…..I'll let Lisi Harrison show you that in the future…..). Shira has decided to remodel Alpha Academy with new buildings, new structures, and a few changes! Alpha Academy is now open to boys, too. (I haven't decided on the finer details of that yet…..it'll be posted up on the next chapter). **

**Oh and I probably should explain the title. Top of the World is a song by the Pussycat Dolls. Alphas are pretty much at the "top of the world". **

**That's it for now. Thanks! Submit away!**

**I promise that I will do my very best to make this story complete itself. Once I have the characters, I'm going to sit down, pick up my pen and list down the entire plotline, subplots and individual lists for each character so I can develop their personalities. **

**-The Lovely Psyche **


	2. Update & More Info

**I'm back! (: Now, I've worked out the details of Alpha Academy since I'm totally revamping the whole shebang!**

**This is not Shira Brazille speaking, it's me. As the writer of this story (:**

**Setting: **In perfect correlation to the title, Alpha Academy is literally situated on the "top of the world". With her island turned into the perfect vacation getaway for the Brazille family, Shira Brazille has paid millions to hundreds of inventors, scientists and architects to help her design her latest school. Now, Alpha Academy is set on the snowy peak of Mount Everest. High technology has made the place a living snowy paradise. Like living in a beautiful snowglobe of wonder, girls dream of coming here. Well, maybe not the "peak" exactly. But she's leveled off a part of the mountain, carved paths, built structures and used special chemicals that make the air breathable. The icy caves are the perfect glittering classrooms. The peak is crowned with her stunning Observatory, the Pavilion has been turned into the Cabin – a high tech building built as an oversized log cabin. The rounded domes have morphed in to adorable log cabins that belong in a fairytale scene. Snow blankets the roofs, smoke rises from the chimneys, fireplaces warm the buildings and icicles glitter like diamonds. Snowflakes fall gently, yet the temperature is set perfectly to a moderately cool setting – but somehow the snow is perfect, the snowflakes fall regularly, and icicles glisten under the eaves of the wooden cabins that have been made into classrooms. But watch out. Instead of a raging storm in Shira's rage, a wild blizzard is likely to occur. The Eos Sculpture Garden has been edited a little, with the carved stone sculptures suddenly sparkling ice sculptures that never seem to melt. A secret getaway is hidden a little higher on the mountains – any girl would be lucky to stumble upon the Hot Springs of Artemis.

**Alpha Skylines: **Now, with the original PAPs under construction, the Alpha Airport has been built to welcome one hundred girls. Situated in London, Shira Brazille has built the terminal into the fastest, energy-saving, beautiful and stunning airport terminal in the world. Perhaps it's on the way to becoming one of the world's great wonders? Now, if you don't live in London, don't worry. A basic plane ticket has been enclosed in your aPod. All you have to do is flash the aPod to your nearest airport and get a first-class ride towards Alpha Airport, before boarding Alpha Skylines – a golden plane that seats a hundred girls. Get ready to socialize girlies!

**Your arrival: **Upon arriving at Alpha Academy, the Master Ski Lift is ready to carry you up the mountain. Enjoy the ride, oh and the scenery, too. Once you've gotten off the ski lift, several gold machines that bear a remarkable similarity to ATM machines are ready for you at The Landing. Get in line, hone your patience and wait your turn as you place your aPod under the scanner. The machine will deposit your Cabin Key in the slot as well as a print-out of your schedule. A back-up copy of your schedule is available on your aPod.

**Meet and Greet: **Get to know your roomies, darlings. You'll be spending quite a year with them! Five girls are assigned to each Cabin.

**Boys: **After much consideration, Shira Brazille has grudging opened her academy to a grand total of twenty boys. With factors like equality, talent and alpha-tude in the equation. Shira has allowed boys to apply to Alpha Academy. But only twenty got in. They must be pretty special, hmmmm? However, the no dating policy is still intact. Studies come first. Always. Anyways, A for alpha comes before B for boys, right? No need to start rearranging the alphabet now, girls.

**There! Those are the things that I've got. Hope they clear somethings up. Next update will hopefully have the list of characters along with the first chapter. **

**Thanks to everybody who has reviewed! Applications are still open, remember. So submit away!**

**Questions? PM me. I'm very chatty. (:**

**-The Lovely Psyche**


	3. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**Hi everybody, it's me again and I'm very sorry to inform you that this is not an update. Rather, it's a subject that I'd liked to confront.**

* * *

><p><strong>COPYING! IT IS NOT ALLOWED! NOR IS IT MORALLY RIGHT!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>It's happened to be quite a few times and the first few times I have kept my mouth shut and let things slide but seriously? You know what? I just slammed my hands down on the table and screamed at the top of my lungs. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" I screamed that out and freaked out my brother.<strong>

**Now. SEVERAL WRITERS IN THE ALPHA ACADEMY WRITING COMMUNITY HAS BEEN BLATANTLY COPYING MY WORK! **

**1. A writer literally copied off sentences of a character that I submitted to alicemaybrandonjones's first SYOC fanfic. I was shocked but I let it slide and said nothing, seeing how it was just the first time. **

**2. Another writer copied off an entire list (the "a girl who" one) from my profile, edited it, and attempted to make it look like it was her own. Um, EXCUSE ME?  
>(alicemaybrandonjones asked for permission to use it a while later and I gladly said "sure!". This rant is in no way related to her :D) <strong>

**3. Similarities in my story have also bothered me and a few of my friends here (Little Miss Dancerina, whose beta'd for me before, offered me help, and was the mastermind of a few plot bunnies in The One) has also noticed this and sent me a PM notifying me of these occurrences.**

**4. Finally, just today I saw an Alpha Academy fanfic created by SWEETSIRENDIPITY who not only used the title "The One" but also stole my idea of shifting Alpha Academy to the top of the mountain! Even the idea of log cabins was in there! AND NOWHERE DID SHE MENTION MY NAME, MY STORIES AND SAID THAT SHE GOT HER IDEAS FROM SOMEWHERE OTHER THAN HER HEAD! Oh yes. She got the same freaking idea "in her head" from MY STORY which was posted first. Uh huh. That's very very _very_ likely. If you haven't noticed my sarcasm, I'm saying this with a very sarcastic tone. **

**My first thought was to PM her and cuss her out. My second though was more rational – to PM her politely. Which I attempted. And I found out that she disabled the PM ability. **

**5. No, this copying issue wasn't an accident. **

**6. Look. SweetSirendipity, if you're reading this. I'm seriously very displeased with you and tempted to report to you the webmasters of this site. Scratch that. YOU'VE SERIOUSLY PISSED ME OFF TO THE POINT WHERE I'M READY TO SCREAM, SLAP, AND CUSS YOU OUT! **

**7. Sweetie, you read my stories. You submitted to Top of the World. You read Let's get Dancey. I KNOW that your title – "The One" came straight from me. And even if it didn't (which I SERIOUSLY doubt!), then it's very obvious that there was already another AA fanfic on her with the EXACT SAME TITLE.**

**8. And you know what? If that wasn't bothersome enough, you took my idea of placing Alpha Academy on a mountain. I did that for a reason. Top of the World is literally on the "top of the world". Alphas are at the top. I even used that song in the first chapter of Let's Get Dancey (if you've read it, which I KNOW YOU HAVE!) and it was used to emphasize how Annie Giordano and Angel Carmichael were literally alphas at the "top of the world". Top of everyone else. Better than everyone else. Hence the reason why I used the title for my new AA fanfic. Mount Everest, cabins, snow and being "on top" was my original idea. It's in the chapters of my story Top of the World. **

**9. Seriously? I've seriously considered removing myself from the site by this issue. That's how much this has bothered me.**

**10. Girls, how can I post up a new chapter with new plot ideas if I know that they're going to be stolen by somebody else and passed off as their own? **

**This is getting ridiculous. SweetSirendipity, I have really nothing else to say to you unless you want me to refer back to me original rant when my temper blew up. **

**Copying, mimicking, stealing are ALL THINGS THAT I HATE. **

**I absolutely hate it. It's one of my pet peeves and think of it from my perspective.**

**I came up with the title of The One, wrote a poem for it and was thrilled with the idea. It was a great fanfic for me and seriously taught me a lot. **

**Then I came up with the idea for Top of the World. I had brain wave, a cartoon lightbulb and was crazy eager to begin my story. I was churning out plotlines, lightbulbs were flashing all over my brain and then…**

**BANG! A new SYOC fanfic pops up with one of MY TITLES and MY NEWEST IDEA! WHAT THE FUUUUUU-dge! **

**Let's say the story factory in my head just screeched to a stop and blew up.**

* * *

><p><strong>I've stated these before on my profile and I will state them again.<strong>

**1. ****Everyone who wants to be me and mimics me, how cute. But I'm the original.**

**2. To anyone who tries to imitate me, copy me, to take ideas from me - please ask. I can tell when you copy and when you imitate me and I can get pretty irritated at that. So thanks! Give credit to those who deserve it and if you need someone to mimic, you're not an alpha. That's all I have to say.**

* * *

><p><strong>SweetSirendipity, I seriously wouldn't have minded if you asked. Well, I might have and politely asked you to pick something else…<strong>

**BUT! You posted this up, asked for characters and pretended like it was ALL. YOUR. IDEA!**

**And you know what? She's not the only one. I mentioned her because it was a biggest issue for me. VERY BIG. **

**However, to the writers who've imitated my characters, copied details from them, and stolen ideas from The One, this entire message goes to you too. You know who you are and so do I. I WILL refrain my mentioning names because of the hope that all this will stop. IMMEDIATELY. **

**Note: These occurrences are NOT ACCIDENTS! All of the users have submitted to my stories, read my stories, or have contact with me and my work. **

**Breathe in. Breathe out. **

**Ok. I'm done. For now. But really? I'm just….ok. I'll stop.**

**I've been rude, I haven't been exactly gracious and polite. But I feel that my anger is well deserved. You need to know how I feel. That's why I'm not pressing delete on the entire thing. **

**Ok. **

**I'm calm. **

**Breathe in. Breathe out.**

**Yeah. Thanks for reading this (:**

**SweetSirendipity, I'm asking you to either a) take down your first chapter that's all about mountains and cabins and change the title or b) remove your story. Thanks.**

**-The Lovely Psyche **


	4. Ch 1: Chance of a Lifetime

**Hey guys! I'm early! Yeah! (Though I am putting off my English project to post this up...) So, this chapter presents Miss Lily Rosaria Mahone, created by my good friend, Little Miss Dancerina! Mmm, I'll let you get to the story first :) Info is at the bottom. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Chance of a Lifetime<strong>

"Call me!"

"See you later, Lee!"

"Ciao, dahh-ling!"

Lily Mahone waved to her several fellow figure-skaters as she exited the building of Beverly Hills Skating Arena with her navy gym bag hooked over her shoulder. Girls from the skating rink waved to her as she passed by and she attracted a few "Hey, there" and whistles from the juniors and senior hockey players.

Her looks was what garnered her most of her attention. Thanks to her mother, she had long, wavy, silky pale-blonde hair that shimmered in and shone in the sun. Her nose was perfect, her lips were full and her facial structures were like those of a delicate fairy. Sufficient time in the sun gave her a light tan, dark enough to be called tan, yet light enough to maintain a clear radiant complexion.

Yes, it was vain and shallow, but Lily was proud of her looks and relished in the attention that it brought her.

A honk rang out in the parking lot of the arena and Lily spotted her driver's sleek black Mercedes waiting impatiently for her. Right, because Lily Rosaria Mahone could not be seen walking home or catching a bus.

Her family was wealthy. Almost _too_ wealthy, mused Lily as she slid into the caramel colored leather seats. With a father that's set to become the next President of the US and a mother who runs a multi-billionaire cosmetics company, appearances were everything for Lily. Her every move outside the private, security camera-guarded mansion was followed and cameras could easily catch a single mistake and turn it into a scandal for the entire Mahone family, ruining her father's campaign.

"Where to, lassie?" the driver asked politely. His thick Irish accent was easily discernable, in his gruff tone.

"Mmm, Starbucks. I'm meeting up with Elaine and Anette," said Lily, reclining back in the seat. Patrick had been her driver ever since she was old enough to be allowed to run around the city by herself. Besides, her mother would have a heart attack if Lily took public transportation. It wasn't "fit for her image". _Image, schuimage._

_**Meet me at Starbucks in ten. MAJOR news! xoxo, Lily**_

A few minutes later, the setting sun found Lily Mahone perched on a seat in Starbucks, sucking absently on the straw of her low-fat caramel frappucino while her best friends gossiped. Toying with the strand of pale-blonde hair, she spoke up.

"I'm not going to Westridge,"

The effect was if she had announced that she was dropping an atomic bomb on Tokyo.

"You're what?" exclaimed Elaine. Her green eyes widened in horror.

"Wait, wait. Pause. Rewind. Play. Say it again?" Annette punched imaginary buttons in the air as she shook her head, her dark bangs flopping in her chocolate brown eyes.

Westridge Prep was an exclusive private school on the edge of Beverly Hills. That was where all the kids who would grow up to be _somebody_, attended. Lily's place in Westridge had been secured since the second she was born. After all, she was destined to be the First Daughter one day. Elaine was the second child of some A-list film director who apparently made plenty of top box office movies, Annette was adopted by supermodel Kiana Fraze and obviously had plenty of fame and glamor. Both of them ran in the same social circles as Lily since kindergarten, leading up to their friendship.

"I said I'm not going to Westridge," Lily said impatiently.

"No, no no. You _have_ to go to Westridge. I mean – if you're trying to piss off your mom, you can do it a bunch of different ways like throwing a party in her spa or something. Don't be stupid, Lee."

"Uh uh. Tell me this is one of your more crazy ideas. What else are you doing? Ditching school? Being homeschooled?" frowned Annette.

"I got accepted into Alpha Academy," exclaimed Lily. "I'm 100% serious, positive!"

Known for her rash decisions, her friends had been quick to dismiss Lily's idea of applying to Alpha Academy back in the spring. They assumed it was some new skating program that had gotten Lily's attention. She spun her braided navy and white friendship bracelet around on her slender wrist as she waited for her friends' response.

"You're serious?" asked Elaine.

"Yes!" Lily threw her hands up in the air. "I got my acceptance letter yesterday! I'm going to London tomorrow. Um yeah, I'm serious!"

"Ok, you're going to Alphas. Wait what? No! I mean, no! You can't go to Alphas!" Annette shook her head vehemently. "You'll miss everything!"

Lily frowned. That was the back draw of going to Alphas. She'd miss out on her friends' freshman year of high school. They'd planned this, picked out their outfits, snuck into Mariah West's Summer Bash pool party, but now she'll miss it all. Not to mention, super hottie Evan Delvin had texted her last night asking her if she wanted to meet up at the rink sometime and maybe see if she was as good of a skater as she claimed? She'd also miss her mother, who – although obsessed with fashion and cosmetics – was more of a big sister than anything.

But it was worth it…right? Alpha Academy would be the best thing that had ever happened to her. A chance to be educated by the top skating instructors, a chance to learn how to act like an alpha, a chance to shine and become even better than she already was. Even the fact that she'd meet tons of girls who were true alphas added to the prospect of Alpha Academy. There was also a slight rumor that yes, Shira Brazille had accepted boys into her school! Ten? Fifty? A hundred? Lily wasn't sure.

"I know, but – "

Lily was immediately cut off by Elaine.

"Hold up. You're leaving _tomorrow_?" Elaine stared into Lily's navy eyes willing her to say no.

Lily looked down. "Um, yeah. At least I don't have to pack."

"Why?" Annette sighed dramatically. She flung her hands out in front of her and proceeded to convince Lily not to go to Alphas.

"Besides, even forgetting that fact about school and us, what about all those media things that your dad needs? Isn't he preparing his whole Presidency campaign? Aren't you supposed to be the perfect daughter and appear at all those social scenes? Huh? Huh?"

"I'll be at a boarding school. Everyone knows Shira Brazille, it's perfectly acceptable," Lily waved off that concern. She had always hating socializing with Mr. This, Senator That, Governor Who, and Speaker What.

Attending conventions, social functions and dinners with various senators, congressmen and politicians had always been a part of Lily's everyday life. She played the part of an intelligent, polite, well-mannered and perfectly groomed socialite daughter all the time and only felt relaxed at the skating arena. Even in school, she was constantly under the public eye.

"And your mom's okay with that?" Annette raised her eyebrow. "I know my mom wouldn't."

Annette's mother, Kiana Fraze, the famous supermodel who had graced the covers of countless fashion magazines, fashion lines and numerous billboards. She would never dream of letting Annette out of the country until she turned 18. Overprotective and strict much?

"Mom's fine with it. Shira Brazille's one of her most admired people on the planet, she told me to apply, anyways," shrugged Lily briefly. She glanced out the window and spotted a clique of perfectly plastic-looking Barbie doll girls strut by on their sky-high Manolos. Anyways, she shouldn't be criticizing them.

"Audrey's going to kill you for that drink," said Elaine, finally changing the subject. She nodded her brunette head towards Lily's low-fat frappucino. "What happened to your milk, water and diluted fruit juice diet?" She was referring to Audrey, Lily's skating coach.

"I'm burning tons of calories every day, I can drink a frappucino if I want," huffed Lily indignantly. The one back draw of being an athlete was the strict diet. But if it gave her the perfect figure… Puts the "figure" in figure-skating, anyways.

"Come on, we need to go to the mall," said Annette, standing up from the table. "Back to school outfits, remember?" She slung her brand new Prada bag over her shoulder and pushed her chair in.

"I'll help you guys pick," offered Lily. The unspoken fact that she wouldn't be attending Westridge with Elaine and Annette hung in the air.

"Let's go," said Elaine, pushing the glass door of Starbucks open.

The next morning, Lily's navy eyes snapped open the second her phone chimed from the nightstand. Shutting off her alarm, she slid out of bed and opened the curtains to let light stream into the room. She brushed her long blonde hair until it shone, even in the dim light of a 4 o'clock morning. Sliding on her newest dark denim True Religion jeans and a cream colored silk top, Lily flicked her hair back as she inspected her outfit in her three way mirror. Always one for appearances and fashion, Violetta Mahone – Lily's mother – had taken the time to make sure that Lily's wardrobe kept up with the latest fashion trends, her cosmetics were the newest and the Limited Editions of Violetta's cosmetics company. Topping her ensemble off with her new red and black plaid jacket that had been a gift from Elaine and Annette on her birthday a few weeks ago, Lily stepped away from the mirror.

Applying eyeshadow with a practiced hand, Lily frowned at the slight blemish besides her nose before she immediately covered it with concealer. She uncapped her black liquid eyeliner pen and lined her eyes making them even bigger and wider than they already were. She swiped her mascara wand over her blond eyelashes, instantly hyping up the effect on her eyes and tossed her cosmetics into her bag after dusting on a hint of bronzer on her cheeks with her oversized brush. Applying makeup was like a second nature to Lily. Just as easy and basic as brushing her hair.

* * *

><p>Four hours later, Lily Mahone was flashing her aPod screen to the flight attendants as she boarded the plane headed for London. Her pale gold hair – although loose and flowing around her face – was perfectly arranged without a single strand of hair out of place and her new fashionably cut jacket and tailored jeans fitted her perfectly giving her the look of a wealthy, preppy daughter of a soon-to-be-President.<p>

She flicked open her compact and checked her face for any sign of flyaway hairs, unnatural blemishes or smeared lipgloss. None were found. After slicking on another layer of mango-flavored lipgloss, she tossed the tube back into her small bag and turned around, only to come face to face with a rather cute boy.

She blinked in surprise. She had thought that her she would be sitting alone, but apparently not.

"Hey," he grinned down at her, standing awkwardly in the aisle. "I think I'm in seat – " he checked his phone which bore a remarkable similarity to Lily's glitter-coated aPod. "45B."

45B? She was sitting in 45A…..so that would mean he had the window seat. Oh!

"Hi, I'm Lily," she smiled back with a hint of flirtation, her navy eyes lingering on his messy dark hair, glinting grey eyes and easy grin. She slid out of her seat gracefully, casually flicking her long golden hair back as she stood up to let him pass her into his seat. She smiled inwardly when his grey eyes followed her movements.

"Alex," he nodded to her. "Headed towards…..London, right?"

"Mhm," nodded Lily. _So he was going to start with small talk…._ Well versed in the many styles of conversation, Lily knew which type of opening was suited for each conversation. She didn't sit through hours of etiquette lectures from her mother for nothing. The pilot's message crackled through the intercom, ordering them to strap themselves in. "You?"

"Same," he replied, reclining back into the seat and sticking his arms behind his head. "What's a girl like you traveling by herself?"

_Hmmm. What's he getting at?_

"A girl like me?" Lily gestured to herself with a raised eyebrow and a look. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

_Stereotyping, already?_

"Yeah, pretty girl like you. Don't you usually have a whole entourage of friends around you?" he grinned easily, not the least bit bashful. They two of them barely noticed that the plane had already lifted-off and was gliding through the clouds a steady pace.

Lily lost track of what he said after he called her "pretty".

_Oh. Mah. God! _She felt her cheeks warm up and a smile tugged at her lips. _He's definitely flirting!_ She smirked inwardly. Two could play at this.

"How 'bout you, huh?" Lily said back playfully. "Cute guy like you, shouldn't you have a girlfriend?"

"Oh, we're going to go there, huh, Miss Lily?" he sat up in his seat with sudden interest. "Well beautiful, I'm single and happy, but I might be making some – _exceptions._"

He smirked at Lily. That was it. He was outright flirting with her, Lily was sure of it. At least he made her flight interesting. He _was_ cute, and hot. She'd have some fun flirting with him.

"Oh, really? And you usually hit on random girls on the airplane?" she flipped her hair over her shoulder coyly.

"Only when they're blonde, have a certain shade of dark blue eyes, wear red and black jackets and have a really cute smile, then yes," Alex winked.

Lily couldn't help it, she broke out laughing, earning her a hard glare from the gray-hair, suit-clad business man sitting a few chairs away from them. With her humor lingering in her face, Lily noticed with amusement that her reaction was probably not the one Alex might have been expecting. _Probably used to girls that giggle every five seconds….._

"Something funny?" he cocked an eyebrow.

About to reply, Lily was immediately interrupted by the beeping of her aPod that vibrated and flashed annoyingly on her lap. Making a mental note to soon set it to vibrate, she checked her inbox.

_**One new message**_ flashed up on the screen along with the Alpha Academy logo.

ATTENTION ALL ALPHAS. REPORT TO TERMINAL ALPHA IMMEDIATELY UPON YOUR ARRIVAL. DO NOT BE LATE. ALPHAS ARE ALWAYS AHEAD. FLIGHT CHECK-INS ARE LOCATED AT THE HERMES STAND. THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE FLIGHT.

Clicking her aPod shut, Lily turned back to Alex. "Just some school notifications."

"Going to school in London?"

"Well, not really," Lily hesitated, unsure if she should tell him about Alpha Academy. It wasn't much to divulge, but then again, she might have to go into a long explanation. "It's a two-route trip. I'm boarding a plane to somewhere in...…India."

India. Oh great. Even more complicated. But Mount Everest was near India anyways, right? Well somewhere between China and India, if Lily had done her Geography homework correctly. She was suddenly glad she was wearing a jacket. Mountains were cold. Thank god she vetoed the shorts and tank ensemble.

"Boarding school in India, huh?" Alex looked like he didn't believe her but she was relieved when he shifted the attention into a conversation about surfing which lead into sports which soon lead into skating and the various aspects of skating. The hours of the flight flew by, while Lily and Alex argued over whether figure-skating or professional skateboarding was harder.

The pilot's voice echoed through the plan: "We will be landing shortly. Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for the landing."

Lily resisted the urge to bounce in her seat like a little kid on Christmas morning in eagerness. _Alphas! Alphas! Alphas! _The plane slowed to a stop, lights turned on, flight attendants stood by the doors and the passengers began to file out. Lily slung her bag over her shoulder and followed the river of people out the plane and into the terminal.

"So, where are you going?" asked Lily, directing the question towards Alex who walked besides her, his hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans.

"Got to catch my next flight," he answered. "Maybe see you around sometime if you ever go back to Cali?"

She smiled back, "Definitely," and began to turn towards the exit of the airport.

"Wait!"

Lily turned back at the sound of his voice calling her name. "Last name and city?"

"Mahone. Lily Mahone. And it's Beverly Hills," she called back as she was swept away by the crowd.

Lily hailed a cab and directed the driver towards Alpha Airport, ignoring his look of slight shock. Leaning back in the lavender smelling seats, she gazed out the window at the foggy gray skies of London as the cab sped towards the golden, shimmering structure that was built right on the Prime Meridian of the globe. Shira Brazille just had to be special for everything, didn't she?

An hour later, Lily was registering her aPod at the counters labeled Hermes Stands. With her golden ticket in hand – that strongly reminded her of Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory, she made her way towards Alpha Terminal. Beta Terminal was apparently for returning flights.

"Oops, sorry!" exclaimed a girl who had bumped right into Lily. "I'm Belle. Belle Piery," she added cheerfully. "And you are? You're an Alpha Academy girl, right? Oh, of course you are. Never mind, but what's your track? I'm an inventor! Gizmos, gadgets and more!"

She said this all very fast and in a very excited tone. Lily merely stared at her blankly for a few brief seconds before coming up with an answer. Her navy eyes lingered on Belle's red birthmark on her cheek for a few seconds before looking away from it, not wanting to seem rude.

"I'm Lily Mahone, a figure-skater," she said with a friendly, charismatic smile that she usually used for social functions. Who knew political skills came in handy at Alpha Academy?

"Mahone! You're not related to Majority Leader, Austin Mahone? Are you! Ohmygawd, you are! You're his daughter! You're Lily! The really pretty, really talented, really cool Lily!" Belle gushed.

"Um, yeah?" Lily stated awkwardly. She wasn't usually at a loss for words but when a super friendly girl who seemed to know all about her began babbling like a crazy rocket…..

"That's so cool! Like my parents are _all_ about politics and follow the news daily! Walk with me to the plane, yes?" Belle didn't wait for an answer and linked her arm through Lily's, dragging her off towards the boarding area of Alpha Terminal.

Well, this girl was sure friendly. Lily liked Belle, despite the rambling, chattering and over excited personality of the brunette. Slightly comforted by the fact that she would have someone to talk to on her second flight, Lily headed off towards the boarding area with a spring in her step. She wasn't sure if she was ready for Alpha Academy, but she knew that she was going to go ahead anyways.

_Alpha Academy, ready or not, here I come,_ Lily thought. This was her chance. Her chance to shine as an alpha, prove to the world that Lily Rosaria Mahone wasn't just a pampered little rich girl thriving on her father's intelligence and her mother's wealth. She was going to show the world that Lily Mahone was a damn good figure-skater and prove it by the end of the year. This was her chance, and she was taking it.

* * *

><p><strong>That's Lily! Hope you liked her (: <strong>

**Her polyvore set is here: www . polyvore . com/cgi/set?id=30884545 (You'd have to get rid of the spaces between the (.)'s) **

**I'm creating one for each of my main characters...**

** alicemaybrandonjones: Can you send me a pic or name of a person that represents your character? **

** The Bloodiest Rose: **Can you send me a pic or name of a person that represents your character?** **

* * *

><p><strong>Now! I might have mentioned it in a PM if you've contacted me or I needed to PM you...but I'm picking three main characters to focus on. Here's the list!<strong>

**~~Mulan Cabin~~ **

**1. Lily Rosaria Mahone ****

**2. Sophie May Leung ****

**3. Odette Megan Carter ****

**4. Belle Piery **

**5. Sabrina Boyane **

* * *

><p><strong>** = Main Characters<strong>

**Belle, Sabrina I guarantee that you will be mentioned in this story with parts. So will Lizzie Hudson (who will come up in the next chapter...) **

**The other girls that have submitted: I will try to include you in the story as much as possible (either as a fellow classmate or a bump in the hallways)**

**Boys: You'll see :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Now! I KNOW that Shira Brazille probably wouldn't have named a cabin after Mulan, but I am! I got a couple of reasons for this (:<strong>

**1. It's my story. I can do what I want. I like Mulan. I admire Mulan. I adore Mulan. Mulan is my idol. Therefore, I am naming a Cabin after Mulan. **

**2. She's 100% ALPHA material! She chopped her hair off, disguised herself as a boy and went through so much to save her father and her country! (if you never watched the movie...you NEED to!)**

**3. She never gives up! Have you seen the movie? She sucked at everything... but stuck it out and climbed to the top of the pole thing to get the arrow! With weights on her arms! And she's a GIRL! In the army! **

**4. She's a brainiac. She's brave. She's stubborn. She doesn't give up. She's pretty. She's modest. She's loyal. She's ALPHA! **

**5. I love Disney.**

**6. So many Disney Princesses do nothing but sit, sigh, dream, sleep and be pretty. (Sleeping Beauty! Cinderella! Snow White!) Mulan breaks the stereotype! She's awesome! **

**7. I am naming a Cabin after Mulan. **

**8. Credit goes to The Bloodiest Rose for giving me the idea! I LOVED Mulan, but honestly, I would probably never had thought about naming a Cabin after her. The Bloodiest Rose included it in a LONG list of cabin names when I asked for some help...and I was like OMIGOSH MULAN!**

**9. NO ONE can deny that Mulan is a total alpha. Alpha material!**

**10. Mulan Cabin it is. My - and The Bloodiest Rose's - tribute to the everlasting wonders of Disney! **

* * *

><p><strong>The issue of plagiarism. alicemaybrandonjones has posted up a new storynote on it and I suggest that you all go check it out :) She's got a whole bunch of really good points. The whole issue is over, no need to go over it again :) The past is in the past, forgive and forget. Moving on! I'm staying as you can probably tell from the new chapter and the new info on the story...**

**Also. I do not have a beta, so all the mistakes are mine (:**

**-The Lovely Psyche**


	5. Ch 2: Meet and Greet

**I'm back! So sorry for the late updates! I seriously wrote it out on friday and was going to edit a little, since I didn't want to give you guys a half-assed chapter, BUT I realized I had somthing scheduled for that very afternoon. Imagine my frustration when I was at dance all day on Saturday and Sunday! Ugh! So that's my reason for not updating sooner...so here it is!**

**This chapter presents Sophie Leung, created by alicemaybrandonjones! Yay!**

**Another Need to Know. I mention that Lizzie Hudson will be a minor character with a pretty big part, yes? Well, her creater, Greek Princess, asked me to change her name to Lyric Harris. So just in case you get confused by a new random character, I'm giving you a heads up. To those of you who might have been waiting for Lizzie's appearance, her new identity is now Lyric Harris. Just sayin'. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Meet and Greet<strong>

Sophie Leung paused briefly outside the golden-handled glass doors that let into the boarding area of Alpha Terminal. Her glitter-coated aPod was clutched in her slightly sweating palm as she bit her lip in nervousness. _What would they think of her? Would they think that she was a total beta?_ Worries flickered through Sophie's mind as she hesitated outside the boarding area. Golden plastic chairs were visible through the clear glass and alpha girls had already begun to socialize. Sophie felt like she was a late guest to a glamorous social function.

She had taken some time and effort into her outfit to look especially nice. After all, first impressions were _always _on appearances. Her outfit was picked a week prior and her chocolate brown hair was sleek, neat, brushed and as glossy as it could be. She chanced another glance at the door, she could only fake look at her aPod for so long before she began looking weird. She squared her shoulders, lifted her chin a fraction and pulled on a fake mask of confidence.

Sophie was an actress, extremely gifted at it. And if she could act a rude, bitchy girl with an attitude problem on set, then she should have no problem keeping up a confident, alpha-girl attitude, right? Yeah, she wished. Sometimes, things sounded harder than it seemed. Other girls always seemed prettier, nicer, cooler and more sophisticated then Sophie. But she pushed her way through the door, nonetheless and entered the golden-chaired boarding room.

She was instantly at a loss. Girls chatted, mingled with each other with friendly faces while their eyes analyzed and scanned each other. More elusive ones leaned against the walls of the room with haughty looks on their faces. Everywhere Sophie looked, girls were glamorous, pretty, stylish and no trace of imperfections on their appearance.

A brunette in a stylish burgundy sweater dress was chatting with a pretty blonde in a red and black plaid jacket nearly. Sophie was tempted to go over to them, but changed her mind. What if the blonde was a snob and looked down on Sophie? Sophie was pretty sure that the blonde was the daughter of Majority Leader Mahone – her father followed politics and dutifully voted every chance he got. Not sure, what the blonde's name was, yet her picture looked familiar. Wasn't she just on the three paged spread of US Weekly? Sophie doubted a girl like her would want to socialize with a simple middle-class family daughter like herself. She glanced past them and scanned the room for any friendly faces. She instantly recognized the face of Jenny Tinsel, the newest teen pop singer sensation. Of course, someone as famous as Jenny Tinsel _would_ be here.

"Hi," a voice came in front Sophie's right. She turned to meet another impossibly pretty, stylish and perfect alpha girl with reddish-brown tinted curls and bright green almond-shaped eyes. "I'm Lyric," she added, revealing perfectly white teeth that should belong in a toothpaste commercial.

"Hi Lyric, I'm Sophie," Sophie answered, relieved to finally have someone to talk to, instead of standing awkwardly alone looking like a complete beta.

"So….." said Lyric, her green eyes raking through Sophie's appearance, making Sophie feel like a fashion disaster being judged by a panel of fashion divas. "What's your _talent_?"

"Oh. I'm an actress," offered Sophie shyly. She never had much confidence in herself and announcing the fact that yes, she was an actress was basically like creating a stereotype for herself. Only this time, it was an alpha stereotype. An alphereotype. The stereotypical alpha track actress girl. Talented, confidence, beautiful and mind-blowingly alpha. All the things Sophie was not.

"Really, huh? Me, too," Lyric smiled, "What movies?"

"What?" Sophie was confused.

"What movies have you starred in?" Lyric tilted her head to the side, her hands on her hips and smoothing down her a-line skirt that seemed straight out of a Gossip Girl episode.

"None, really," Sophie confessed. "Usually school plays and musicals."

"Musicals?" Lyric wrinkled her nose, instantly making Sophie feel like some girl trying to be a wannabe Broadway star. But Sophie loved musicals; singing was a plus too, seeing how she was also pretty good at it. "I've been in a few movies, nothing too big, just basic Hollywood productions," Lyric added.

Sophie was feeling more inadequate by the second. Hollywood movies? Sophie wasn't even near that range. But Shira didn't judge your talent by your movies. She was quickly saved the problem from responding to Lyric's glamorous and alpha life by the announcement over the intercom.

"All alphas please begin to board the Alpha Airlines. Your seat number will flash on your aPod screen, momentarily. Thank you."

"Come on," said Sophie with a toss of her reddish-brown hair. "An alpha is _never_ late," she declared as she begin moving purposefully towards the boarding gate, leaving Sophie dragging behind. A voice in the back of Sophie's head whispered that perhaps following Lyric wasn't the best idea. But what? Lyric was beautiful, talented, cool and confident. Everything that Sophie wasn't. Maybe Lyric could help her with her acting?

She weaved her way through the throng of alpha girls, and caught up with Lyric who was already stepping aboard the plane and making her way towards a seat.

"Sophie! Come on!" Lyric called, an impatient frown marring her otherwise pretty face. Sophie checked her aPod for her seat number – 34. There were only a hundred seats in this plane anyways. A row of four was seated beside each side of the plane with a wide gold plush carpet extending down.

"I'm seat 33. You?" demanded Lyric.

"34, I think we're over here," Sophie pointed at a row of four with the numbers 33-36 over the top of the seats. So she would be spending the ride with three other alpha girls. Wonder who they were…

Lyric slid past Sophie into her seat by the window and Sophie took the golden velvet seat besides her, waiting for their other two seat-buddies to show up.

"-and it's like crazy, the way those crazy political people go nuts around election day, I mean how do you survive it all? Even my dad is way too - ," a peppy voice sounded from the aisle as the two girls Sophie had seen earlier made their way down the aisle. The brunette with the burgundy sweaterdress was chatting animatedly about….politics? while the pretty blonde in the red and black jacket was nodding along and replying to the brunette's questions when given the chance.

"I mean, it's not really that bad, socializing is pretty easy," the blonde shrugged.

"Oh hi!" the brunette exclaimed, seeing Sophie and Lyric in the seats. "I think we're sitting next to you!"

Sophie looked at the brunette. From a distance, she didn't notice the bright red birthmark that adorned a side of the brunette's face. Other than that blemish, the girl was rather pretty. Nothing like Lyric's perfection or the stunning beauty of her blonde friend, but the brunette was nowhere _near_ unattractive.

"And you are…?" Lyric raised an eyebrow at the chatty brunette. "I'm Lyric Harris."

"Belle! Belle Piery, from Topeka, Kansas, Alpha Inventor and it's very nice to meet you!" she spoke really fast and in a very excited tone, from what Sophie could tell.

"Hey, Belle," Sophie smiled. "I'm Sophie, Sophie Leung."

"Lils, I think you're sitting next to Sophie," Belle turned to the blonde besides her, who hadn't spoken yet to Sophie and Lyric.

"Hi, I'm Lily Mahone," the blonde introduced herself as she slid gracefully into the seat besides Sophie. _Oh, so her name was Lily. _Her blonde hair was a light pale gold color that seemed ton catch the rays of the sun and shimmer and gleam in the light. Like Rapunzel's hair. It was _pretty_. Her looks were gorgeous, too. Like a Barbie doll with zero imperfections, Lily seemed like she should be a model. Sophie would bet five dollars that Lily Mahone was an alpha model. Why wouldn't she be? She was gorgeous.

"Lily Mahone? As is Majority Leader Mahone's daughter?" Lyric spoke up. Apparently Sophie wasn't the only one who recognized the blonde.

All from the US, the three girls instantly knew the blonde, Lily Rosaria Mahone. Sure, daughters of the Presidents were always that famous but since it was the time for campaigning, Austin Mahone had a streak of brilliance in dragging out his beautiful daughter into the media. Spotlights instantly flashed on Lily's good looks, intelligence, charming personality and portrayed her as the perfect socialite daughter. Definitely a plus for Mr. Mahone's campaign, especially since his opponent had a son that was a juvenile delinquent. Sophie envied Lily. She was just like Lyric, poised, perfect, intelligent, famous and extremely talented – judging by her acceptance into Alpha Academy. Maybe that was how alpha girls were.

Sophie thought she saw the shadow of a grimace flicker across Lily's face but maybe it was just a trick of the light.

"Yeah," Lily said politely to Lyric. "So what are all of you guys' tracks?" Lily said. "I'm a figure-skater."

_Figure-skating?_ Well, she just lost five dollars if she really did make a bet. Then again, Sophie remembered reading a little about skating and Lily Mahone in the latest edition of US Weekly. But that was a little flaw in Lily's perfect, prim and proper façade. Shouldn't she be either writing or doing something involving politics? Even modeling would make more sense than figure-skating. Not that figure-skating was bad….but for a girl like Lily…..

"You?" said Lyric disbelievingly. "Aren't you supposed to be studying politics and such?"

"No. I skate," Lily stated simply.

"Going for the Olympics?" questioned Lyric with an raised eyebrow.

"Hell, yes!" Lily exclaimed, a brilliant smile brightening her face. "I'm going straight for the gold. Can't believed I'm going to miss Regionals, Sectionals and Nationals for this, though."

"Think of it this way," chimed in Belle. "Once you're sprung from here, you can skate like a pro and kick everyone else's butts!"

"It's a chance to learn at best academy ever, Lily. Who wouldn't want that. Girls would give up _anything_," Lyric said.

Sophie agreed silently. She was just about to say the exact same thing, though not in such a snobbish tone of voice as Lyric.

"What do you think about the boys at Alpha Academy?" asked Belle, resting her chin in her hands.

The rest of the flight passed quickly, as the plane begin to dip and lower itself towards the snowy capped mountains. Sophie glanced over at the girls besides her. Belle seemed even more excited - shaking the seats as she bounced up and down in eagerness. Lyric had donned on a "too-good-for-you" face and looked coolly out the window while Lily's eyes seemed to sparkle and shine, bringing some more fun and beauty into her otherwise calm face.

"We will be landing momentarily. Upon your arrival, please move immediately towards the Master Ski Lift. Two girls per lift. Thank you."

"This is so fun!" squealed Belle eagerly. "I call Lily as my ski-lift buddy!"

Lily laughed. "Aren't you scared of heights?" she poked Belle playfully on her side.

"How can she be scared of heights? She wasn't freaking out the least during the entire flight," Lyric said.

"Maybe because she wasn't anywhere near the window?" offered Sophie. Lyric shut up immediately.

The plane weaved through the maze of mountains before angling itseld downwards. Sophie could see the rapidly forming outline of a landing dock. A simple runway, a small building and a station of ski lifts. All located amonst a wilderness of blindingly white snow.

"Alphas!" Belle bounced in her seat as the plane glided down the runway and then stopped.

The doors of the plane slid open and ramps extended themselves down to the ground. Making her way outside besides Lily and Lyric, Belle spotted several uniformed workers opening the doors of each ski lift for every pair of alpha girls.

The ski lifts weren't the usual chair lifts, rather they were almost like mini boxes attached to a wire that extended all the way up the mountain. Sophie followed Lyric into a lift as the worker nodded to her and closed their door. The lift began to ascend up the mountain, making Sophie feel like she was in one of those high-end ski resorts.

Their shoes crunched across the snow as the group of a hundred girls made their way over towards the ski lift station. Workers in gold uniforms herded the girls like sheep and lead them towards the ski lifts.

"Isn't this so cool?" exclaimed Sophie eagerly, as she walked besides Lily and Lyric. She had a new spring in her step, filled with enthusiasm about finally arriving at Alphas.

"Whatever," said Lyric inspecting her nails, "It's just a ski lift."

Well, yeah, it was a ski lift but it was also pure gold and how many schools gave you a ski-lift up to the school grounds? But Sophie shut her mouth. Apparently it wasn't very "cool" to Oooh and Ahhh over everything Alpha Academy related. Slightly wilted inside, Sophie turned her gaze out the window and silently admired the snowy trees, the littlest snow bunny hopping through the scant shrubbery and the deep, white, fairytale-like blanket of snow. If this was a movie, quiet music would have been playing in the background.

"How do you think Shira's going to sort us into cabins?" Sophie spoke up, finally. She hated awkward silences, but opening conversations weren't really up her field. She wished she had Lily's conversation skills. If Lily could sweet-talk and charm her way through hundreds of grumpy and boring politicians, she was definitely a social queen. Sophie wished she had that talent. She also wished she had Belle's outgoingness, friendliness and over-the-top enthusiasm. She also wished for Lyric's coolness.

"Probably randomly. Does it matter who's in your cabin. Only a few will be left, anyways," sniffed Lyric, hooking a sleek strand of hair behind her ear. Lyric checked her hair for split ends while answering Sophie's questions, making Sophie feel even more un-alpha by the second. Why should Sophie win anyways? Lyric was obviously a better alpha actress than her. Maybe if she stuck around, then Lyric's alphaness would probably rub off on her. Sophie's confidence took another dive as she watched a bird soar and plunge down towards the trees, probably spotting some wayward mice.

Soon, the ground began to level off and ski lifts slowed before coming to a stop at a wooden platform. The Landing. Empty ski lifts began to turn and head back down the vast mountain while girls stepped off and made their way over to several gold metal machines that were arranged around the wooden platform.

"Come on," said Lyric as she slid out of the lift and headed towards the gold machines. Sophie trailed behind, yet again, feeling like a total beta puppy.

"Sophie! Over here!" said Lyric impatiently, when Sophie hesitated to follow.

She made her way over to the small group near of the gold ATM-like machines. Beeps chimed through the wintery air and Sophie could see outlines of cabin-like buildings in the distance. The air was chilly, yet not freezing. It was cool, yet a little colder than the average cold AC that Sophie was used too. Snowflakes fell gently in the breeze and few landed in Sophie's hair. Lily and Belle were nowhere to be seen. _Maybe they already got their Cabin assignment?_

"Hi," said a voice besides Sophie and Lyric as they waited in line. A girl with pale blond hair and a startling electric blue streak in her hair waved hi to Sophie. She had a beautiful voice, noted Sophie. Clear, sweet and musical. "I'm Odette Carter."

Odette Carter, another gorgeous alpha girl. That was how every alpha should introduce herself. Sophie felt her confidence level plummet again.

"The singer?" asked Lyric, a glimmer of interest flashed across Lyric's bright green eyes.

"That me," said Odette proudly with a confident smirk on her face. The line shifted again.

"I'm Lyric Harris," Lyric declared. "An actress alpha. Oh, and this is Sophie. She's an actress, too."

Sophie noted how Lyric didn't introduce Sophie as an actress alpha. Just an actress.

"Hi Sophie, hi Lyric," Odette said before the girl in front of her moved away. Odette stepped up to the machine and hooked her aPod up on the dock, just like a regular iPod touch. The screen on the machine beeped and her aPod's screen flashed.

"Mulan Cabin!" declared the machine in a robotic voice. "The map and schedule are imputed into your aPod." The machine hummed again and a half sheet of pale gold paper slid out. A golden card tinkled into a small rounded tray. The Cabin Key.

The same process repeated again for Lyric, except it announced the Madonna Cabin. Then, Sophie hooked her own aPod up.

"Processing" flashed across the machine's screen as Sophie's aPod's screen turned white. A beat later…

"Mulan Cabin!"

"You're in my cabin!" said Odette with a smile.

"Want to check out the cabins?" asked Sophie cheerfully. "We can meet our roommates!"

"Yeah, there's three more Mulan girls. Us two and three others. Hope, they're nice," said Odette thoughtfully, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"I hope they are," smiled Sophie. So far Odette seemed pretty nice.

"Sophie!"

She turned to see Lyric calling her name."If you need me, I'm going to be in the Madonna Cabin! See you in class or at Orientation, later!"

Sophie waved to Lyric, glad to have a recognizable face in her drama class tomorrow.

She set off across the snowy grounds with Odette as they walked towards the group of Cabins. Cute signposts were sprinkled around the grounds and visible cobblestone paths were only dusted with snow. It was like walking in the wintery woods of Narnia, minus the snow. Or walking through a perfect snowglobe.

Smoke rose from the chimneys of the cabins around them. Glass walls were on one of the building and Sophie spotted a skating rink with glass walls around it. It looked beautiful.

Christmas trees were planted in the academy and on the nearby paths, alpha girls walked in pairs, groups or alone towards their assigned Cabins.

Finally, she arrived at group of small log cabins grouped together. A cute wooden signpost read The Residences. In front of each cabin, a sign post blanketed with snow read the Cabin name.

"Look for Mulan," said Odette, scanning the cabins.

A few minutes later, Sophie found it. "Over here!" she said, pointing at a cabin with smoke rising from its chimney.

A porch wrapped around the front of the cabin and the wooden door at its entrance was curved at the top. Already, it looked cozy, homely and welcoming. A cute two-seating rocking chair perched on the porch and wide steps led up to the porch.

Sophie skipped up the steps eagerly and slid her House Key through a small slot before the door clicked and swung open, allotting her entrance into the cabin. Odette followed after.

She entered into a warm cozy room furnished like a regular living room. To Sophie, it reminded her strongly of the Gryffindor Common Room that were described in the Harry Potter books. A warm fireplace crackled and popped comfortingly in a wall. Cozy red rugs furnished the floor, squishy armchairs and red velveted bean-bags dotted the floor. A wooden rounded coffee table stood in the center of the room. Wooden stairs led up to a second floor and a clean shining kitchen was visible through an open doorway.

Three girls hovered in the living room. A brunette stood in the center of the room with a bright smile on her face, a blonde in shorts and a tank top crossed her arms and leaned against the wall and another stunningly pretty blonde sat on the edge of one of the red armchairs with her legs crossed.

Sophie recognized the brunette and the seated blonde immediately. The brunette bounced up on her toes and rushed towards Sophie with her arms outstretched in a welcoming hug.

"Sophie! We're roomies!" squealed Belle Piery, while Lily Mahone waved and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Sophie's a little different than Lily, hmmm? I think so. :D <strong>

**Oh and there was a brief mention of Odette Carter, another main character who we will soon see more about soon! (: Forgot to mention it up there. **

**So...not much to say here! Oh! Review, please? They make me happy. Let's say we beat the number of reviews The One has! It has sixty, now. Let's see if we can work up and away! I'm hoping for at least six reviews here... I _know_ you're reading this! (: **

**I don't have a beta so all the mistakes are mine (:**

**-The Lovely Psyche**


	6. Ch 3: My Turn to Shine

**Again, a late chapter. Hope this isn't getting into a habit of mines...anyways, here's Odette Megan Carter created by The Bloodiest Rose! Yay! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: My Turn to Shine<strong>

Odette Carter stood poised near the entrance of the Mulan Cabin's living room while a brunette girl rushed towards Sophie and hugged her like crazy. A blonde girl dressed in dark denim jeans and a red and black plaid jacket, perched on a cozy red armchair with her legs crossed primly.

She was rather pretty, noticed Odette. A bit of envy twinged through Odette. Back home, she had always been considered the prettiest – along with her twin sister, Odile, of course – but now, this girl was way too perfect. Yet she looked a bit familiar.

Another blonde with deep blonde hair and freckles leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. A hot pink tank top and light denim ripped shorts made up her ensemble as well as a beachy-style seashell bracelet.

Both blondes were stunningly pretty, yet one had pale-blonde hair that seemed to glow and capture the sunlight and dark navy eyes and the other had a darker shade of blonde hair, bordering on golden-brown honey-colored tresses, and bright blue eyes.

"Belle!" exclaimed Sophie in happiness to the brunette who had nearly tackled Sophie.

"Hi Sophie!" the blonde with the red and black jacket called out, waving at Sophie and giving her a pretty smile.

"You're both in my Cabin?" Sophie grinned happily while Belle nodded and bounced on her toes.

"Yeppity-yep! Me and Lily both! Yay!" Belle chirped gleefully. "This is gonna be awesome! And who are you, two? I'm Belle Piery, from Topeka, Kansas with an Alpha Track in Inventing, isn't it fun? I get to invent all so much cool stuff and the clicking of buttons and it's all so cool!"

Odette stared at the bubbly brunette blankly, trying to process everything that was burbled out to her in a very high, excited and slightly squeaky voice. Belle reminded her of that one hyper pixie vampire in…what was it called? Twilight.

"I'm Odette Carter, singer," Odette announced confidently, as soon as she was able to get her facial expression under control.

"I'm Sabrina Boyane, model," said the freckled girl with golden-brown hair. _Figures_, _she's super pretty. Then again, the other blonde is, too, _thought Odette with envy. Why did so many alphas girl have to look just as pretty as her? They made Odette look like just another average pretty alpha girl.

"I'm a figure-skater," Lily added. "Oh, and I'm Lily. Lily Mahone."

_Mahone…..Mahone….Where have I heard that?_ Odette pondered over Lily's name for a brief second.

"Oh! You're Majority Leader Mahone's daughter!" Odette felt like she had a lightbulb dinging over her head, just like those cartoon characters. Usually the Odette didn't follow politics, but with an election was coming up soon in the USA, the majority of the population in the country knew the two main candidates.

"So _you're_ Odette Carter," Sabrina asked. "The famous singer? Is it true that you and Jenny Tinsel had a cat fight because she got casted into Glee and you didn't?"

"Gawd, is this an interview?" snapped Odette reflexively.

Belle and Sophie blinked. Sabrina looked slightly taken aback and Lily's eyes looked at Odette knowingly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that," Odette apologized grudgingly. She disliked apologizing, even if she _was_ in the wrong. "I just don't like talking about Jenny Tinsel."

"Sure, sorry for mentioning it," said Sabrina with a shrug, though she looked at Odette dubiously and slightly warily.

Odette bit her tongue, regretting her outburst.

But she _hated_ Jenny Tinsel like no other. Though her hatred might have been a bit biased, since both of them had been competing for the "top singer" title since they were three, Odette never liked the annoyingly beautiful singer. Others might have said that they were too similar, with similar goals and often clashed but Odette resented Jenny, bitterly.

She had loved singing ever since she was little and beat Jenny at numerous talent shows during their middle school years. Yet, Odette's mother never let her sing. Ballet and dancing were Odette's and her sister, Odile's, priority. Her mother had loved ballet and even went as far as to name Odette and Odile after the two main characters in the classic ballet, Swan Lake. A ballerina had always been the Carter twin's career since the second their mother had figured out she was pregnant.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

**Odette Carter, age ten**

"_What?" screeched an angry voice. A young girl with deep violet eyes and a heavy curtain of midnight black hair jumped up angrily. _

_Odette Carter smiled prettily for the cameras and walked up to receive her shiny gold trophy. Ignoring the angry screams of a defeated singing rival, she posed for the pictures. _

"_I told you I would win," she said smugly at a raging Jenny Tinsel, after Awards. _

_Jenny glared back furiously and was about to slap Odette. _

"_It's ok, sweetie," Mrs. Tinsel immediately came up to soothe Jenny. "You'll win next time."_

_And with a dirty look at Odette, Jenny Tinsel marched of f the stage of the Youth Performing Arts Competition. Her silver medal glinted maliciously back at Odette from Jenny's neck and her mother scowled at the young ten year-old blonde who had stolen the gold from her precious daughter. _

**Odette Carter, age 11**

"_And in first place…Jenny Tinsel!" _

_Applause filled the small auditorium as a slightly older, slimmer and prettier Jenny Tinsel received the shiny gold trophy. A year had passed since the last Youth Performing Arts Competition. _

_Eleven year-old Odette Carter watched bitterly as Jenny beamed, blew kissed and posed with her golden trophy for the cameras. It should have been _her_ up here. Not Jenny Tinsel. Instead, Odette was standing in a pale pink tutu, with ballet shoes adorning her feet and her hair twisted up in a neat bun. Her mother stood besides her. _

"_It's ok," whispered Odile, comfortingly. "Singing's not the great, anyways."_

_Odette glared at her twin, Odile, who was dressed in a white tutu. _

"_Yes it is!"Odette hissed back furiously. "I would have won! Jenny Tinsel's _nothing_ compared to me!"_

"_Odette," their mother said firmly. "You're up right after the awards. Ballet's the first category in the competition right after singing."_

"_Good luck in the dancing category," smiled Jenny prettily as she walked by. Odette eyed the golden trophy with envy and anger clear in her crystal blue eyes. _

**Odette Carter, age 14**

"_I'm sorry," the casting man said regretfully. "We've casted Jenny Tinsel for the part."_

"_What?" gasped Odette in shock. She was so sure she would win. "But, I _know_ I sing much better!"_

"_Ms. Carter, I really am sorry," the man said shaking his head. "but Ms. Tinsel has much more experience and training than you. Maybe next time."_

_Odette stormed out of the room, trying desperately to ignore the gloating face of Jenny Tinsel._

* * *

><p>With rarely any opportunies to shine in Manhattan's singing community, Odette wasn't noticed as much as Jenny. Which meant Jenny had various opportunities to shine, show-off and sing to the world while Odette's talent was suppressed by her mother for years. It wasn't fair. And it definitely didn't help that Jenny hated Odette from the very beginning and relished the fact that Odette wasn't allowed to sing, even blatantly insulting her to her face. Thank god Odette had severed ties with her mother two years ago and ran off to her Aunt Annie's house to pursue her singing career. She took basic choir lessons at school, starred in all the musicals and even scored a sponsor or two to pay for the recording of her very first album. Running away from home had been the blast of fuel needed to kick-start Odette's singing career, even at the young age of fourteen.<p>

That was all in the past, though. Jenny had upstaged her in NY, here Odette would kick Jenny off the stage.

"What do you think about Shira allowing boys here?" Lily asked, smoothly taking the subject away from Odette and Jenny Tinsel. Odette gave Lily a small grateful smile which she returned with a gracious nod.

The conversation turned to speculations about the types of boys admitted while Odette turned slightly away and examined the rest of the Cabin. Smoothing a hand down her neat skirt and stylish top that seemed close to one she had seen in Vogue, she moved over to take a seat in a red velvet bean bag besides Lily. Her blonde hair was neat, clean and perfect with its electric blue streak clearly visible.

"Well, I personally like the winteriness here," Lily was talking as Odette turned back to the conversation. "It's perfect for ice-skating. Ponds are really fun to skate on, too!"

"I thought the ice would be uneven or something," commented Sabrina.

"I like nature. Besides, I've been at more Olympic sized rinks than I can count. Boring, standard rinks get a little tiring after a while," Lily shrugged. "Ponds are much more fun."

"Aren't you going to miss your father's election, though?" wondered Sophie, tilting her head at Lily. "This year is election year! You'll be the daughter of the _President_."

"Only if he wins," said Lily, "Then I get to live in the White House once I'm done with Alpha Academy!"

"Lucky," sighed Odette enviously. Lily seemed like she had everything handed to her on a silver platter, so unlike Odette who had literally fought for every single cent, show and song to make herself the singer that she was.

"That really is cool," said Sophie, "I get to say I was roomies with the President's daughter!"

The other four girls laughed appreciatively while Sophie smiled. Their attention was diverted when a women with long flowing chocolate brown hair and a shimmering pearlescent gown entered the room grandly. A gentle smile graced her face and her skin was a pale creamy light color.

"Hello, girls," the woman smiled, "My name is Evie and I will be your house muse."

"Hi Evie," chirped Belle with a bright smile.

"Hello," said Lily with her charming smile as Sophie said her greeting and waved.

"Lovely to meet you, Belle Piery," Evie said. Evie reminded Odette of her aunt. Gentle, kind, motherly and welcoming. "And to all of you," she added graciously.

"I see you've all gotten accustomed to the living room. Now, the kitchen is right through the door of this room and my own bedroom is just down the hall. All five of you share the same bedroom located on the second floor as well as a bathroom. Each of you will have your own walk-in wardrobe," Evie began to explain the layout of the Cabin as she gestured around the room and pointed at doorways.

Odette noticed the doorway leading to a neat tiled kitchen complete with wooden cupboards, a gleaming oven, a pristine stove and a small island. A short hallway had two closed doors on either side of it. Odette assumed they were Evie's room and bathroom. Back in the comfortable living room, a set of wooden stairs curved up to the second floor and straight into the alpha girls' bedroom.

"Come on," said Lily leading the way up the stairs. Belle followed behind, bouncing up the stairs and taking two at a time. Sophie, Sabrina and Odette all followed.

"Do all the Cabins have a red color scheme?" wondered Odette. She had been wondering about that for a while. She liked red, but she thought that Shira would have used gold or silver.

"No, the Cabins are all color coded. There are seven colors used: red, pink, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple. The Mulan Cabin was a red cabin," said Evie. "Shira thought it would give more variety to the academy."

"Look! It's so cute!" exclaimed Sophie happily, as she took in the rectangular room, the red velvet bedspreads, the fluffy white pillows and the deep plush cream-colored carpet. "I call this bed!"

Sophie tossed a small handbag on the red velvet bedspread and sat down. Lily took the one besides Sophie and Belle immediately claimed the bed besides Lily. Odette shrugged and picked the one on the other side of Sophie, leaving Sabrina to take the one closest to the door.

"This is way too coolio," said Sabrina as she skipped over towards the tall gleaming mahogany wardrobes and ran a finger admiringly along the handles.

"The touchscreen panels on the front of your wardrobe are for you to select several clothing options for everyday wear," spoke Evie as she followed the girls up into the bedroom.

"Really?" Sabrina immediately began tapping away at the screen as a Hologram Sabrina shimmered to life besides her closet and began to model a shimmery white Grecian goddess dress.

"This year's uniform colors are pale blue and white in correlation to Shira's new Alpha Academy location," Evie continued explaining, "The standard Alpha Academy uniform is similar to the old one, yet it has a few changes."

Odette stepped over the wardrobe labeled_ Odette Megan Carter_ inscribed over it in flowy script and watched as the touchscreen panel glowed to life. Hologram Odette shimmered to life besides her wardrobe and rotated slowly in what seemed to be the new Alpha Academy uniform. The gold and silver theme had morphed into a shimmery ice-blue color and a pearlescent white color. An ice-blue pleated skirt replaced the old pewter silver old and a silky pearly white top looked like an updated version of the old plain white blouse. The blazer had been replaced with a light gray fashionably cut jacket and the gladiator sandals were long gone. Instead, standard footwear consisted of dark grey boots with the slightest hint of a heel. The silver tie seemed to be the only thing to remain the same.

She glanced around the rest of the room. While she had been absorbed in the new uniform, Sophie, Lily and Belle had all drifted towards the wardrobes and five hologram alpha girls were shimmering in the red color-themed bedroom. Hologram Sophie was currently modeling a simple set of comfy sweats emblazoned with the AA logo. Hologram Lily was whirling on ice-skates in a sparkling silver skating dress. _Were those tiny crystals making the designs?_ Hologram Belle also rotating in the regulation Alpha uniform while Belle looked slightly bored with the mini fashion show that was taking place.

"Isn't this so cool?" cried Sabrina. Odette glance over at Hologram Sabrina who was currently modeling a copper bikini. Figures. Sabrina _would_ look that good in a bikini.

Lily raised an eyebrow, "Yeah."

"Remember, here at Alpha Academy, grades buy you clothing and food. The higher your grades, the more money in your Alpha Account and the more items are available to you in the Fashion Lodge," explained Evie.

"What's the Fashion Lodge?" asked Sophie with interest.

"The Fashion Lodge is comparable to a mall. It's a shopping supercenter with over fifty boutiques, makeup stores and accessory shops. It's the dream mall of any fashionista," Evie said.

"Can't wait to model all of them!" gushed Sabrina. Now that the topic was on fashion and clothing, Sabrina Boyane seemed more talkative than usual. Well, she_ was_ an Alpha Model.

"Classes start tomorrow, right?" piped up Belle. "I can't wait to start inventing!"

"Yes, Orientation is at seven sharp the next morning and classes begin immediately at eight," said Evie, "I'm glad you are eager for your inventing class."

A flicker of nerves danced quickly through Odette's body but she quickly dismissed it. She was the best. She was always the best, and nothing could stop her from ever becoming the best here. The only reason why Jenny Tinsel seemed better was because she had more _popularity_. Nothing that Odette couldn't shove aside. She glanced around the room. Lily, Sophie, Belle and Sabrina. A figure-skater, an actress, an inventor and a model. All of them had a chance to become the top alphas in their track, but Odette didn't know if they would all make it. All she knew was that she definitely was going to. She didn't even have to worry about it.

The next morning, the five Mulan girls were dressed impeccably and ready to go. Belle was bouncing eager on her toes, her chocolate brown ponytail bouncing along with her body.

"Wonder what all the other girls are like," said Lily as she walked besides Belle and Sophie on the snow dusted path towards the Main Cabin. A few tiny snowflakes rest in her hair which was loose and flowing around her face and her uniform hugged her body perfectly.

"I hope they're friendly," said Sophie hopefully, hugging her arms around herself.

"They're competition," frowned Odette as they passed the cute signpost pointed towards the biggest cabin on the snowy campus. She knew that she definitely wasn't going to be friendly towards Jenny Tinsel. When she had receive her Alpha Academy acceptance, she thought that she had finally gotten something Jenny never did. But then, Jenny announced her acceptance during some TV interview.

"Well, as long as they're not as pretty as _moi_," Sabrina flounced into the spacious building in front of the rest of the girls. _MAIN CABIN_ was carved into an arch above the entrance.

Odette stared as she entered the cabin. Wooden rafters made up the pointed ceiling and rectangular tables were scattered through the room. A faint scent of pine lingered in the room along with smells of breakfast. Girls chattered away at their tables and a few glanced up and pointed their aPods at the Mulan girls as they entered the room.

She glanced around the room and blink. And blinked again. In the corner of the room, four tables were slightly secluded from the rest. Four tables, each with five boys. These must be the twenty males that Shira had allowed into Alpha Academy this year.

"Omigosh, look!" Sabrina nudged Odette and Lily before tilting her head towards the four tables. "Guys!"

"How about we sit?" asked Lily. "Don't stare, you'll look like some freak."

She slid out a chair from the table labeled Mulan and slipped into her seat gracefully, tossing her hair back in a smooth movement. With their table situated rather close to the four tables of boys, Lily garnered a few looks her way. Belle followed Lily's example and plopped in her seat cheerfully while Sabrina flicked another look at the boys before sliding into her seat.

"Look," she nudged Odette. "He's _cute_." Sabrina tilted her chin towards one of the boys lounging carelessly in his chair. His shaggy dark hair fell into his dark grey eyes and his tie was loosened in his uniform and his hair rumpled. Sabrina batted her eyelashes and shot a wink towards him while Odette felt slightly awkward. He was cute, Odette thought. But she thought him glance at Lily with more interest than Sabrina. A boy with honey blonde hair and a cowboy hat sat besides him laughing at something the dark-haired boy just said.

"Who?" Sophie leaned into their conversation.

"The guy with the dark hair sitting next to the guy with the cowboy hat," whispered Sabrina, the three girls didn't notice their breakfast appear on their table as if almost by magic.

Lily looked up and turned slightly to look towards where Sabrina was gesturing. Her navy eyes shot open in shock.

"No. Freaking. Way." Lily said, slightly shocked. Recognition flashed in her navy eyes. The dark-haired boy grinned back.

Odette frowned, feeling lost and aimed her aPod at the boy, and pressed the Alpha ID button. The screen of her aPod turned into camera mode with a bright green square in the center of the screen. She shifted it until his photo was centered in the bright green square and pressed the IDENTIFY button.

_Scanning Alpha Academy Database_ scrolled across Odette's screen. Seconds later, an page popped up with the boy's Alpha ID Photo and a complete biography on him. Wow. Shira wasn't kidding when she wrote that the aPod had new updates.

_**Alexander Brian West. Alpha Track: **__Skateboarder/Dancer. __**Hometown:**__ Los Angeles, CA (USA)__** Bio: **__Alexander goes by the nickname Alex and has participated in numerous dance jams and skateboarding competitions. He likes bboying as a side hobby and was first introduced to break-dancing by a few friends in middle school. He loves extreme sports and has gotten a brief feature in the top skateboarding magazines. He plans to become a professional athlete one day. He also has a reputation for a being a major player back in his hometown. _

Hmmm. A skater and a dancer. Interesting. Yeah, he was cute, but Odette didn't really see the draw.

At that very moment, Lily's aPod buzzed. Instead of checking her message, Lily looked over at the guy. He gave her a lazy grin and nodded his head towards her aPod. He had his own in his hand.

Odette looked over at Lily whose cheeks seemed slightly flushed as she read the aPod.

"So you _do _know him?" asked Odette, raising an eyebrow.

"I met him on the plane," admitted Lily. "He sat next to me."

"You do know him!" squealed Sabrina excitedly. "What did he say?"

"Nothing," Lily switched her aPod back into sleep mode and turned back to her breakfast after typing a quick reply.

"Well, I think he's cute," Sabrina declared, "But if you want him, Lily…."

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by the hushing of the entire Cabin as Shira Brazille herself strode up to the small stage situated at the front of the room. Her auburn hair was gleaming, voluminous and she wore her usual black maxidress which cut an impressive figure in the Main Cabin of a hundred alpha girls and twenty alpha males.

"G'day lollies," she announced grandly, her voice seemingly amplified in the spacious room and rang clearly all the way to the back of the room.

Odette shifted in her seat to give Shira her complete undivided attention as well as the rest of the Mulan girls. No one looked away from Shira Brazille or chatted when Shira was talking.

"As you all very well know, all of you have been accepted to my second year of Alpha Academy. My first generation of girls have graduated and now, with the island remodeled as a Brazille holiday home for my family, Alpha Academy is now here on Mount Everest, the top of the world. I expect the very best from all of you as all alphas should be. Here at Alpha Academy, As are a requirement. I will tolerate nothing less from you all, any sign of losing your alphaness, you will be immediately place on probation and expelled if necessary. Any breaking of my rules will also result in expulsion," Shira's strong voice rendered the entire Main Cabin silent and girls held their breath waiting for her next sentences.

"Remember, all female and male interactions are strictly forbidden, here at Alpha Academy. Girls, boys are a distraction. Boys, girls are a distraction. Nothing must distract you from your studies. You are here to study and become the next generation of alphas, not to flirt. If you're looking for dating, there is something called . At the end of the year, several alphas will remain. One in each alpha track. Yes, girls will compete against boys. May the best alphas win. G'day, dah-lings."

Shira exited the stage, leaving a few whispers trailing behind, a few silent alphas and brief smattering of applause.

"Well that was…..interesting," commented Sophie. "No boys and top alphas in each track remain. Ok."

"We'll kick all their butts!" declared Belle brightly.

"Of course we will," stated Odette, like it was common sense. Why _shouldn't_ they?

"I can't believe she's doing a whole no dating policy!" cried Sabrina. "How can she expect us to stay an _entire_ year without any flirting or dating?"

Sabrina shook her head tragically. Odette personally thought she was a bit melodramatic.

"Who needs boys? We're all here to be alphas, aren't we? We can be alphas without guys!" said Sophie.

"Yeah!" agreed Belle.

Lily shrugged and said, "Alpha girls don't go after guys, guys go after _us_."

"Which is why a certain Alex West is looking at you and sending you cute little aMessages," remarked Odette smartly.

"Shut up!" Lily poked Odette's side playfully and shook her head, her pale golden blonde hair tumbling around her face.

"So if you have dibs on the Alex guy, who's the cowboy guy?" Sabrina said. "They're both total ten hawties!"

Odette looked over at the other guy. He _was_ cute. She felt a brief flash of some strange emotion directed towards Sabrina but shoved it to the back of her mind. She scanned the blonde Texan-looking boy and eyed his bio. So Bobby Cadall _was_ from Texas and had an Alpha Track in horse training and horseback riding. Nice.

A clear clanging bell rang through the Main Cabin and girls all looked up.

"That's the class bell," said Evie smoothly. "You all have five minutes to travel to your next class. Any tardiness will not be tolerated by Shira."

"Alright!" Belle jumped up from her seat. "Let's get this party going!"

"Where's everybody going?" asked Lily. "I have Cutting the Ice: For Skaters, at the Amphitrite Rink."

"How fun. I've got Strike a Pose," answered Sabrina. "Ciao!" She blew a kiss to the rest of the girls and skipped off, with her golden-brown hair swishing behind her. Odette noticed her catch up with Alex West on her way out.

"Basic Drama 101," answered Sophie, with a hint of nervousness. "I hope I don't suck on my first class!"

"You'll be fine," smiled Lily encouragingly.

"Yeah! You'll do awesomely awesome!" Belle chirped. "Well, I gotta rush! The Mechanics Lab is like a gazillion miles from here! Bai!"

She rushed off with her chocolate ponytail bouncing behind as she skipped-bounced-ran towards her next class. She was just so adorable, thought Odette.

"I've got Musical Theory 101," Odette said in response to Lily's questioning look.

"I think that's in the direction of the Amphitrite Rink, want to walk with me?" Lily asked as Sophie dashed off to walk with a red-haired alpha girl from the Madonna Cabin.

"Sure," agreed Odette easily.

The two girls walked together out the entrance of the Main Cabin behind a flood of other alpha girls and several alpha guys. Lily folded her arms across her chest as she stepped out in the cold and Odette found herself doing the same thing.

A few minutes later, the main path split and Lily took the left fork with the signpost labeled Amphitrite Rink and Odette headed off towards the Apollo Studio. It was a tall wooden structure with at least three floors. The Alpha Handbook in her aPod reported that it housed all musical related class, from singing to drumming. Basic Music Theory 101 was located in room Apollo 121.

She stepped into the lobby of the Apollo Building and scanned the rows of classroom doors for room Apollo 121. Golden plush carpeted the hallways and wide windows let sunlight stream in. Golden plaques labeled each room and a shining white water fountain was built into the wall. A few girls walked by Odette on their way to class.

Finally locating the room, Odette swung the door open and came face to face with a gorgeous girl with silky black hair, deep violet eye and a look of disdain on her face.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the illustrious Ms. Odette Carter, herself," sneered raven-haired Jenny Tinsel.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like Odette and how I wrote her! <strong>

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You all keep this story going. Now...here's a new chapter, which means new reviews! Review, please! (:**

**A story worth checking out: Only Girl in the World by The Bloodiest Rose. It's an AA SYOC just like this one...and I KNOW she's going to do a great job, so go check her story out! And submit a character! I know I did (:**

**I don't have a beta so all the mistakes are mine (:**

**-The Lovely Psyche**


End file.
